Clone
by lelegoreng
Summary: Jongin terbangun tanpa ingatan, amnesia adalah yang dikatakan dokter; tapi bagaimana jika dalam usahanya mencari sepenggal kenangan ia malah menemukan ‘dirinya yang lain’ terbaring diatas ranjang dengan beberapa selang yang tersambung pada tubuh itu?/Bad summary (sorry!)/Jongin!Clone x Sehun!Human/Happy reading, guys
1. Sebuah kehilangan

Satu satunya yang aku ingat saat aku bangun adalah ruangan yang serba putih, juga orang orang mengenakan setelan serba putih yang mengelilingi ku. Mereka mengatakan aku mengalami amnesia pasca kecelakaan.

Ya, katanya semua ingatanku akan kembali dalam beberapa waktu kedepan.

Tapi bagaimana jika dalam usaha ku mencari sepenggal kenangan yang hilang, aku malah menemukan diriku 'yang lain' terbaring diranjang; dengan beberapa selang yang berada disekitar tubuhnya.

.

.

.

**Title : Clone**

**Rated : T**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance , Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada dalam cerita ini milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga, agency yang menaungi mereka, juga (tentunya) milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Ide dan alur cerita sepenuhnya milik Author dan berasal dari kepala super ngawur milik Author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, tokoh, alur itu adalah ketidaksengajaan. Mohon dimaklumi, Author tidak sempurna karena yang sempurna hanyalah Tuhan Yang Maha Esa #ea**

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang sengaja di cat serba putih itu terlihat beberapa orang hilir mudik, diantara mereka berpakaian layaknya perawat dan yang lainnya memakai jas serba putih.

Oh ya, mengingat ini adalah rumah sakit; sudah dipastikan bahwa mereka memang seorang dokter dan juga beberapa perawat yang menemani pemeriksaan.

Adalah seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang terbaring diatas ranjang, dengan kelopak yang mengedip dengan lemah.

"Jongin –kau dengar kami, nak?" Suara bariton terdengar masuk rungu. Begitu asing bagi si pemuda yang terbaring, tapi itu tak menghalangi reaksinya untuk mengubah arah pandang pada seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah yang amat cemas disana.

"Jongin?"

Lagi, sang lelaki paruh baya memanggilnya. Dan lelaki lain yang terbaring disana hanya mengerang pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Oh –dia sudah sadar Ya Tuhan!" Suara lain terdengar, kali ini berasal dari seorang wanita yang berdiri disebelah lelaki paruh baya tadi. Isak tangisnya pecah, tak lupa dengan tubuh tergesa mendekati pemuda yang terbaring; terburu memeluknya erat.

"Jongin-ah!"

Pelukan wanita itu makin erat, dan pemuda yang terbaring –yang mempercayai dirinya sebagai Jongin itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengerang pelan. Antara kesadaran yang belum pulih, dan juga tubuhnya yang masih serasa lemas untuk memberikan reaksi lebih.

"Maaf merusak momen bahagia anda Nyonya Kim, tapi kami harus melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan untuk memastikan anak anda benar-benar pulih pasca kecelakaan."

Oh, jadi ini ibunya.

Tapi tunggu –kecelakaan?

Panjang lebar penjelasan yang Jongin dapatkan setelah pemeriksaan, bukan dari dokter; melainkan dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah ibunya sendiri. Hampir satu jam lamanya Jongin hanya mendengarkan sambil berbaring diatas ranjang, membiarkan sang ibu berbicara soal kecelakaan yang membuatnya koma hampir tiga tahun lamanya.

Ya, tiga tahun. Tepatnya dua tahun, sebelas bulan, dua puluh satu hari Jongin tak sadarkan dirinya.

Jadi wajar kalau saat bangun tadi ia sama sekali tak mengingat apapun. Mungkin otaknya sedikit linglung ketika tubuhnya mendapat kekuatan untuk bangun setelah sekian lama tidur terbaring.

"Ini hanya sementara, sayang. Cepat atau lambat ingatanmu pasti akan kembali." Wanita paruh baya itu coba menenangkan, namun yang terjadi sang ibu malah menangis tersedu-sedu lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Jongin harus melihat adengan ayahnya yang kembali menenangkan sang ibu yang menangis.

Jongin tersenyum, diantara selang yang dipakai dihidungnya ia terkekeh pelan. "Tak usah khawatir, Bu. Aku bisa bertahan sejauh ini, semua ingatan yang hilang itu tidak berarti selama Ibu bisa tersenyum kembali."

Niat hati ingin membantu ayahnya yang menenangkan sang ibu yang menangis, tapi kata-kata Jongin malah membuat wanita paruh baya disana makin terisak.

Oh tidak, sepertinya Jongin salah bicara.

Hari yang normal kembali menghampiri Jongin, sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan normal. Karena untuk ukuran dirinya yang baru kembali dari koma selama tiga tahun dan harus melakukan beberapa bulan latihan agar otot-ototnya bisa kembali terbiasa bergerak, Jongin harus mengulang masa sekolahnya yang sempat ia tinggalkan selama dirinya terbaring dirumah sakit.

Dan jadilah sekarang, seorang lelaki berkulit tan mematut dirinya didepan cermin; mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sebenarnya sedikit tidak cocok untuk dirinya.

_Apa ini tidak terlalu memaksakan?_

Jongin tersenyum kecut, melihat raut wajahnya yang lebih pantas mengenakan setelan jas ala pegawai kantor; tapi sekarang dirinya malah tengah sibuk merapikan dasi khas anak sekolah menengah atas.

"Jongin-ah! Sarapan sudah siap. Cepat turun, nak!"

Teriakan sang ibu terdengar sampai ke lantas atas, menginterupsi Jongin yang masih bersiap didepan cermin. Persetan dengan dasi, pikir Jongin sambil menyambar ranselnya ditepi ranjang. Kemudian bergegas keluar kamar.

"Ya ya ya, aku turun, Bu." Sahutan Jongin tak kalah keras, sembari tungkainya menuruni anak tangga; celah bibirnya kini mengulum senyum untuk beberapa wanita yang ada didapur.

Ah, itu sang ibu dan beberapa pembantu yang menolong ibunya memasak.

Sebenarnya Jongin berasal dari keluarga yang bisa dikatakan sangat berkecukupan –ralat; keluarga Jongin memang kaya raya. Dan sebenarnya lagi, sang ibu tak perlu repot-repot memasak untuk sarapan. Karena sudah ada beberapa pembantu yang dipekerjakan, sehingga dalam hitungan menit saja hidangan bisa tersaji dimeja makan tanpa sang ibu yang ikut turun tangan.

Tapi hari ini pengecualian, karena kata ibunya 'hari ini hari special' jadi sang ibu lah yang akan memasak.

"Ayah dimana?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar seiring dengan Jongin yang duduk dikursi sebelah ibunya, menunggu para pelayan yang menyiapkan hidangan dipiringnya.

"Sebentar lagi dia keluar –oh Yeobo cepatlah, Jongin sudah menunggu!" Nada suara ibunya meninggi, terlihat tak sabaran ketika melihat suami yang baru membukakan pintu.

"Ya ya ya, aku sedang berjalan. Tidakkah kau lihat, sayang?"

Jongin terkekeh geli, bergantian menatap ayah dan ibunya yang kini bertengkar heboh hanya karena keterlambatan menuju meja makan.

Tak ada yang istimewa dari hari pertama sekolah; selain dirinya yang jadi pusat perhatian saat perkenalan didepan kelas. Selebihnya terasa biasa menurut Jongin, entah karena dirinya yang belum mengingat apapun atau memang sifat Jongin yang lebih pendiam ditengah keramaian. Dirinya sama sekali tak nyaman berbaur dengan yang lain.

Bukan tak bisa, hanya merasa tak nyaman. Tolong garis bawahi itu. Karena sejatinya 'tidak bisa' dan 'tidak nyaman' adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

Mungkin Jongin belum terbiasa.

Tapi entah kenapa kegiatannya disekolah membuat dirinya terasa familiar.

_Oh, mungkin aku pernah bersekolah sebelum kecelakaan_.

Otak Jongin menjawab sementara hatinya meragu, rasanya ada beberapa potong kilas kenangan yang terbayang dalam angan; walaupun Jongin tak yakin itu dirinya atau bukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kawan?" Tepukan dipundak terasa, menginterupsi lamunan Jongin disudut ruang kelasnya.

"Yeah."

"Kerjaanmu melamun terus." Komentar si penepuk pundak terdengar setelahnya, tak lupa memposisikan dirinya duduk tepat dihadapan Jongin. Sok akrab sekali, suara imajiner Jongin meringis risih –walaupun celah bibirnya mengulum senyum.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Doyoung."

_Oh ya? Sungguh, aku tak mau tahu._ Seulas senyum terpatri sebagai jawaban, rasanya Jongin tak perlu balas memperkenalkan diri; seisi kelas sudah tahu namanya saat pelajaran pertama tadi.

"Kau tidak mau pergi ke kantin, Jongin?"

Kini pertanyaan dari lelaki yang sama-sama bermarga Kim ini sukses membuat atensi Jongin mengedar, dari pemandangan lapangan diluar jendela ke penjuru ruang kelas yang hanya menyisakan beberapa murid termasuk dirinya dan juga Doyoung. "Tidak."

Doyoung menggerutu, jangan lupakan bibir yang sengaja dibuat mengerucut itu. Bukan menggemaskan, bagi Jongin itu malah menggelikan.

"Kau memang tidak banyak bicara, ya?" Lagi, pertanyaan dari Doyoung terlontar. Tapi kali ini terkesan kesal-kesal-manja.

Oh, ayolah. Jongin bukan tidak mau banyak bicara. Ia hanya perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk sendirian, untuk memikirkan kilasan kenangan yang terasa familiar ini.

Jongin berdeham, sementara Doyoung yang duduk dihadapan Jongin mengubah posisi duduknya membelakangi sang pria tan. "Kau tidak asik." Katanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja, dengan tangan yang terlipat sebagai alas. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja." Lanjut Doyoung masih terdengar sedikit manja.

Sementara Jongin sendiri hanya bisa memutar bola mata, sedikit jengah mendengar cara bicara Doyoung yang terkesan sok akrab.

Mungkin bukan sok akrab, tapi Jongin yang terlalu tertutup dan sedang ingin sendirian.

Kedekatan Jongin dengan Doyoung berlanjut, bukan layaknya persahabatan anak sekolah pada umumnya. Tapi Jongin yang melihatnya lebih merasa seperti 'anak ayam yang baru menemukan induknya yang hilang'.

Dimana ada Jongin, pasti disitu ada Doyoung yang selalu mengekori.

Bahkan seperti sekarang ini, Jongin yang sedang menunggu jemputan ayahnya pun tak luput dari aksi menempel manja milik Doyoung. Sebenarnya tak benar-benar menempel, tapi posisi duduk Doyoung yang berdekatan ini yang membuat Jongin sedikit risih.

"Disana banyak ruang, kenapa menempel padaku terus, sih?!" Jongin menggerutu, lengannya terdorong untuk membuat bahu Doyoung menjauh.

Namun sia-sia, karena Doyoung malah _cengengesan_ tak berdosa disana. "Disana dingin, kalau dekat-dekat 'kan jadi hangat."

Alasannya terdengar tak masuk akal, Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Pada akhirnya membiarkan Doyoung bersandar pada bahunya. Seperti biasa.

"Kau dijemput ayahmu?"

"He em."

"Tidak mau pulang bersamaku saja?"

"Hm."

"Yakin?"

"He em."

"Padahal aku mau kenalkan kau pada seseorang."

Alis Jongin terangkat, menatap Doyoung dengan sepasang manik yang terlihat curiga. Apa bocah ini sedang mengatur kencan buta untuknya?

"Kan! Kau terlihat penasaran." Telunjuk Doyoung tepat mengarah pada hidung Jongin, dan sukses membuat Jongin mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah." Tawa Doyoung terdengar, dan itu menjengkelkan menurut Jongin. "Aku akan memberitahukanmu, kalau kau mau pulang bersamaku."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak."

"Padahal aku tidak sedang mengatur kencan buta untukmu."

Eh? Bocah ini bisa baca pikiran Jongin?

"Mungkin kau mengenalnya sebelum kecelakaan."

Alis Jongin terangkat. Lagi. Kali ini sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Doyoung, hanya untuk melihat keseriusan raut dari teman sok akrab yang selalu mengekorinya kemanapun Jongin pergi.

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu, makanya aku ajak kau pulang bersamaku."

Sial –Doyoung memang tidak sedang bercanda.

Dan disini lah Jongin, disebuah cafe dengan Doyoung duduk dihadapannya. Dua gelas dengan menu yang sama tersaji (sebenarnya itu karena Jongin yang tak ingin memesan, namun karena paksaan akhirnya ia memesan minuman yang sama dengan Doyoung).

"Minuman ini yang paling mahal, kau harus mencobanya!" Doyoung terlihat antusias menyeruput isi dalam gelas, namun Jongin memilih memalingkan wajah keluar jendela.

"Seseorang yang akan aku kenalkan ini sangat kaya, dia bilang akan mentratirku apa saja jika bisa membuatnya bertemu denganmu."

Oh sudah Jongin duga, pasti ada udang dibalik batu. Doyoung tidak mungkin tiba-tiba jadi malaikat penolong jika tak ada bayarannya.

"Jadi, pesan saja yang paling mahal. Nanti biar dia yang bayar." Lanjut Doyoung setelah menghabiskan setengah isi dalam gelas.

Sebenarnya bocah ini kehausan atau bagaimana?

Menit demi demi Jongin habiskan dalam diam, memperhatikan Doyoung yang malah sibuk memesan beberapa makanan lagi.

Ini bukan jebakan, kan? Jangan bilang kalau si Doyoung menyebalkan ini sengaja memesan banyak makanan kemudian membuat Jongin membayar semuanya?

"HYUNG!"

Teriakan Doyoung membuyarkan lamunan Jongin, lambaian tangan dari pemuda dihadapannya membuat Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Doyoung.

"Doyou –ASTAGA JONGIN!" Lelaki itu setengah berteriak, terburu menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya. Rasanya seperti _deja vu_.

Rasanya sama seperti dirinya yang baru sadar kemudian dapat pelukan erat dari ibunya.

Bedanya ini pelukan dari seorang lelaki. Dan Jongin tak mengenalnya.

Belum. Mungkin belum mengenalnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, kawan? Aku tak percaya ketika Doyoung mengatakan ia satu sekolah denganmu. Ya Tuhan, sudah lama sekali sejak–"

"Maaf, kau siapa?" Jongin menginterupsi, rasanya akan ada banyak pertanyaan lain yang ditujukan padanya. Sementara ia sendiri masih kebingungan dengan identitas sang lelaki asing ini.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Mencelos. Suara lelaki yang merenggangkan pelukannya pada Jongin itu berubah 180 derajat, terasa ada kekecewaan yang terselip disana.

"Sudah kubilang, hyung. Jongin amnesia. Dia tidak mungkin mengingatmu." Doyoung menginterupsi ditengah dirinya yang tengah menyantap hidangan yang baru dipesannya.

Manik lelaki itu beralih, menatap Doyoung dengan sama kecewanya. Hei, bagaimana tidak kecewa jika bertemu dengan sahabat lama mu tapi dia malah tidak mengingatmu sama sekali?

Itu menyedihkan sebenarnya.

"Aku Kim Jungmyeon. Teman sekolahmu dulu, kita sebangku dan kita pernah dalam satu kelompok yang sama –dan –dan –yeah, banyak yang kita lalui bersama saat sekolah dulu." Harapan dimanik lelaki bernama Jungmyeon itu tak bisa disembunyikan, namun Jongin menggeleng lemah dengan tatapan bingung yang sama sekali tak berubah.

"Maaf." Bisik Jongin menyesal, sementara Jungmyeon yang sudah duduk diantara Jongin dan Doyoung hanya tersenyum pahit. "Aku belum mengingatmu."

"Dulu kita sering membolos bersama, bahkan berebut wanita yang sama. Kau ingat Krystal? Si gadis populer dari kelas A itu? Kita bahkan pernah berkelahi karena dia."

Kembali dengan senyuman, Jongin kembali menggeleng. Antara menyesal dan bingung, juga tak bisa melakukan apa apa. Karena memang sudah tidak ada kenangan dalam angan yang bisa diingat otaknya.

Helaan napas terdengar dari Jungmyeon terdengar, mungkin lelaki itu kecewa lagi. Tapi sejatinya Jongin memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Terakhir aku melihatmu kau masih terbaring diatas ranjang, dengan beberapa selang yang tersambung ditubuhmu. Dan disinilah kau sekarang–" Jungmyeon tak bisa nyembunyikan isakannya, terdengar mengharukan; namun Jongin yang kebingungan hanya bisa menepuk bahu Jungmyeon pelan. Reaksi yang ia berikan untuk membuat lelaki yang satu ini sedikit tenang.

Membolos sekolah dan berkelahi dengan anak dari sekolah lain adalah hobinya –setidaknya itu yang Jungmyeon katakan. Jungmyeon dan dirinya adalah dua berandalan sekolah, dan ketika satu berandalan hilang; Jungmyeon merasa kehilangan. Itu yang bisa Jongin simpulkan dari cerita Jungmyeon yang ia dengarkan hingga langit jingga berubah jadi kelam.

Sekitar pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh lima menit ketika para lelaki itu menyetujui untuk mengakhiri reuni yang penuh haru –setidaknya untuk Jungmyeon pertemuan dengan Jongin begitu terasa sangat mengharukan.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu denganku?"

Jongin menoleh, menatap Jungmyeon yang tengah menyetir. Harapan dalam manik lelaki itu masih tak berubah, walaupun Jongin sudah sedaritadi menekankan kalau dirinya belum bisa mengingat Jungmyeon.

"Yeah, terasa aneh buatku–" Sengaja menggantung perkataannya, melihat reaksi Jungmyeon yang mungkin akan kecewa (lagi). Namun raut wajah yang tengah fokus menyetir itu sama sekali tak berubah. " –tiba tiba ada seseorang yang tak aku kenal, kemudian menceritakan hal yang bahkan aku sendiri tak pernah ingat pernah melakukan itu semua. Rasanya aneh." Sekali lagi Jongin menegaskan perasaannya diakhir kata, dan lagi lagi harus melihat ekspresi Jungmyeon. Tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Jungmyeon.

Sepertinya Jungmyeon masih fokus menyetir.

Keadaan sunyi mendominasi setelahnya, Jongin tak ada niatan untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Dan Jungmyeon sendiri masih tenggelam dengan pikiran dalam kepalanya –walaupun ia berusaha mati matian menyembunyikannya dengan alibi fokus menyetir. Apalagi Doyoung sudah terlebih dahulu turun.

Ya, Jungmyeon mengantar Jongin pulang setelah memastikan Doyoung –adik sepupunya itu sampai tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya.

Jalanan aspal yang mereka lalui mulai diterpa tetesan air yang turun, tak lebat –namun berhasil membuat Jungmyeon mendengus kesal.

"Aku benci hujan." Tuturnya tanpa aba-aba. "Saat itu hujan." Lanjutnya membuat Jongin membalas dengan raut bingungnya.

"Saat?"

"Saat kau kecelakaan."

"Kau ada disana saat aku kecelakaan?"

"Kenapa aku bisa kecelakaan?"

Hujan masih tak mau berhenti, begitu juga dengan kelopak mata kelelahan milik Jongin; masih tak mau terpejam walaupun tubuh sudah merengek meminta istirahat.

Ia tak mau tidur.

Tak bisa tepatnya.

Cerita Jungmyeon masih berputar dalam kepalanya, terkadang membuat Jongin kesal sendiri karena suara Jungmyeon yang menceritakan kejadian yang merenggut kesadarannya selama tiga tahun ini terasa begitu nyata. Suara Jungmyeon terasa nyata, dan begitu dekat ketika Jongin tak bisa menghilangkan kata demi kata yang terlontar dari celah bibir Jungmyeon.

_"Malam itu kita sembunyi sembunyi keluar, kau tahu; setiap akhir pekan kita selalu mengikuti balap liar hanya untuk menang taruhan yang tak seberapa." Jungmyeon menghela napas, menghentikan laju mobilnya mengingat tempat tujuan untuk mengantar Jongin pulang sudah sampai. "Kau hampir sampai digaris finish, kau bahkan sempat melambaikan tanganmu. Namun tepat sebelum garis finish, tiba-tiba sebuah truck datang. Dengan cepat menghantam tubuhmu, membuatmu terseret beberapa meter." Jungmyeon terdiam, sedikit sesak untuk melanjutkan perkataan.__"Lalu?"__"Lalu, disanalah kau terbaring; dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Kaki yang patah. Wajah yang tersungkur ke tanah." Jungmyeon mulai terisak. Sejatinya ia bukan lelaki cengeng, tapi entah kenapa setiap mengingat jengkal kejadian saat Jongin kecelakaan; selalu sukses meledakan tangisannya. "Aku bahkan tak percaya sekarang yang ada dihdapanku ini seorang Kim Jongin. Dengan tubuh sehatnya duduk disebelahku."__Lagi-lagi Jongin menepuk pundak Jungmyeon.__"Kau tahu betapa aku merasa dihantui rasa penyesalan selama tiga tahun ini, dan melihatmu disini sekarang membuatku sedikit lega. Terimakasih sudah bangun, kawan. Kau berhasil menyiksaku selama tiga tahun ini." Jungmyeon terkekeh ditengah tangisnya, dan Jongin tahu kalau lelaki dihadapannya ini memang sahabat yang pernah ia kenal dulu –namun tak bisa ia ingat untuk sekarang. "Maaf selama ini aku bersembunyi seperti pecundang."_

Coba memejamkan mata, namun lagi-lagi Jongin menghela napas sambil membuka perlahan kelopak. Menampilkan manik karamel yang sarat akan kebingungan, tersimpan disana keraguan; namun tak jarang dirinya memaksa untuk percaya.

Ini tidak akan berhasil.

Memaksa tidur dengan berpura-pura memejamkan mata tak akan berhasil.

Bangkit dari ranjangnya, Jongin kini melangkah keluar kamar. Menyusuri anak tangga secara perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan siapa pun mengingat sekarang sudah hampir lewat tengah malam.

Sial, padahal besok ada ujian kimia. Tapi Jongin sampai saat ini masih terjaga dengan isi kepala yang dipenuhi soal dirinya dan cerita Jungmyeon.

_Jika memang tubuhnya terluka sebegitu parah, kenapa tak ada bekasnya saat ia bercermin?_

Ruangan remang adalah satu-satunya kesan yang Jongin dapat saat berada dilantai bawah, kembali langkah terangkai demi bisa menuju ruangan lain yang bernama dapur. Mungkin segelas air putih bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang, begitu pikir Jongin.

Jemari kokohnya dengan hati-hati mengambil salah satu gelas disana, mengisinya dengan air dari botol yang sudah ia ambil dari kulkas sebelumnya.

_Kenapa tak pernah ada satu pun perban yang melilit tubuhnya saat ia siuman di rumah sakit?_

Teguk demi teguk melewati kerongkongan, Jongin memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sensasi dingin yang menjalar masuk tubuhnya. Ia lebih suka air dingin, walaupun jika ibunya tahu ia akan kena marah. Katanya tidak sehat minum air dingin apalagi dimalam yang juga dingin karena hujan diluar sana tak mau berhenti.

Atensi Jongin teralih, manik karamelnya menangkap potret keluargnya dari dapur tempat ia berdiri. Tepat diatas televisi dengan layar super besar itu tergantung foto keluarganya, dibingkai dengan kayu yang sengaja di cat berwarna emas; terkesan elegan dan mewah disaat yang bersamaan.

Ukiran senyum terpatri, masih dengan gelas yang berada dalam genggaman; Jongin melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Tepat dimana potret keluarganya tergantung.

Ia berdiri tepat disana, dihadapan gambaran sang ibu dan ayahnya juga Jongin sendiri yang berada dalam satu bingkai.

_Mungkin Jongin hanya terlalu lama tertidur sehingga luka pada tubuhnya bisa hilang dengan sendirinya._

Meletakan gelas yang tinggal berisi air setengahnya itu diatas meja dengan perlahan, jemari Jongin kini teralih mengambil salah satu album foto didekat televisi. Memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas sofa dengan keadaan lampu temaram yang menemani.

Lembar demi lembar dalam album foto Jongin buka, perlihatkan potret keluarga dengan satu-satunya anak lelaki yang jadi pusat perhatian disana. Itu sukses membuat Jongin tersenyum sendiri. Ada perasaan haru yang tak ia mengerti saat menatap portret keluarga kecilnya, namun entah kenapa rasa sesak lebih mendominasi; mungkin perasaan bersalah karena tak dapat mengingat sosok ibu dan ayah yang selama ini merawatnya.

Atau mungkin Jongin merasa dirinya satu-satunya yang menjadi asing dalam keluarga.

Mungkin.

"Oh!? Kau belum tidur, nak?" Suara parau milik wanita paruh bayar berhasil menginterupsi pergerakan Jongin yang tengah membuka lembar dalam album foto.

Jongin menoleh, mendapati sang ibu yang berjalan mendekat setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Keluh Jongin terdengar manja, memberikan sedikit ruang untuk ibunya agar bisa duduk disebelahnya. "Ibu belum tidur?"

"Ibu sudah tidur, sayang. Tapi terbangun karena haus."

Jongin sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya, menggapai gelas yang sebelumnya ia letakan dimeja. "Ibu harus banyak istirahat, aku tidak mau ibu jadi sakit hanya karena jam tidur yang kurang." Katanya sambil memberikan gelas yang isinya tinggal setengahnya itu.

"Oh, ya?" Sang ibu terkekeh, meneguk pelan minuman yang diberikan Jongin. Walaupun maniknya tak bisa benar-benar lepas dari sosok pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya, seseorang memberitahuku kalau aku harus mempunyai kualitas tidur yang cukup agar tubuhku–"

Tunggu.

Sebuah gerakan cepat yang terkesan refleks tiba tiba Jongin buat; jemarinya meremas kepalanya sendiri karena tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Bahkan kupingnya terasa berdengung sekarang.

"Jongin kau baik baik saja–"

"Kepalaku sak–agh!"

BRAKK!

Keadaan jadi berubah kacau ketika Jongin hilang kendali dan menjatuhkan album foto yang ada dalam pangkuannya, tubuhnya tak lagi duduk; melainkan sudah terbaring dilantai dengan kejang yang cukup parah.

"YEOBO!" Teriakan sang ibu terdengar. "JONGIN –TOLONG JONGIN, YEOBO!" Isakan tangis menyusul, wanita paruh baya itu coba mendekat; sedikit mendekap Jongin yang masih kejang disana.

_Atau mungkin Jongin memang tak pernah mengalami kecelakaan._

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	2. Yang Terlupakan

_Ada diriku yang lain disana, terbaring tak berdaya dengan selang pengganti denyut nadi._

_Aku mendekatinya, menatap lekat-lekat raut yang tak memiliki perbedaan denganku. Matanya, hidungnya, bahkan ukiran bibirnya; itu aku._

_Lantas jika aku terbaring disana, siapa yang berdiri disini dan memandangi pria penuh selang itu?_

.

.

.

Title : Clone

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance , Tragedy

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada dalam cerita ini milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga, agency yang menaungi mereka, juga (tentunya) milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Ide dan alur cerita sepenuhnya milik Author dan berasal dari kepala super ngawur milik Author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, tokoh, alur itu adalah ketidaksengajaan. Mohon dimaklumi, Author tidak sempurna karena yang sempurna hanyalah Tuhan Yang Maha Esa #ea

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi deja vu, Jongin terbaring disebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Beberapa perawat dan dokter hilir mudik sibuk memeriksa keadaannya yang baru saja sadar.

"Kau bisa dengar aku, nak?"

Ah, pertanyaan ini lagi.

Jongin mengerang pelan sebagai jawaban, tapi tak ada pelukan atau isakan tangis dari sang ibu seperti sebelumnya. Setidaknya ia sudah coba merespon meskipun tubuhnya masih terasa lemah.

Setelah beberapa pemeriksaan, dan juga pembicaraan sang dokter dengan kedua orang tuanya –tentu saja tanpa keikutsertaan Jongin, keluarga kecil itu berkumpul. Sang ibu yang terus berada disamping Jongin sembari menggenggam erat jemari Jongin, dan ayahnya yang malah sibuk mengupas buah.

Katanya Jongin harus banyak makan buah supaya tidak lemas lagi.

"Ibu sudah memberitahu pihak sekolah kalau kau tidak bisa masuk dalam beberapa hari kedepan." Pengumuman dari ibunya terdengar, sementara Jongin enggan menjawab. Lelaki muda yang terbaring disana hanya mengangguk, sesekali memperhatikan lengannya dengan selang infus yang masih setia tertancap disana.

"Dokter bilang ini hal yang biasa untuk seseorang yang mengalami amnesia, nak." Kini sang ayah yang bersua, sembari duduk dipinggir ranjang tempat Jongin terbaring. "Kau terlalu memaksakan untuk mengingat masa lalu, dan kepalamu tak sanggup memanggil semua kenangan yang sudah terlanjur pecah berkeping."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, hilang sudah penasarannya mendengar penjelasan sang ayah.

Sempat ia menolak suapan buah yang sebelumnya sudah dikupas sang ayah, manik karamelnya menatap pria paruh baya disana. "Aku lelah." Katanya pelan, kemudian bergantian menatap sang ibu. "Ingin istirahat sebentar." Lanjutnya meminta izin.

Well, tak sadarkan diri karena pingsan juga terasa lelah. Apalagi pingsan karena kau coba mengingat sesuatu yang sudah terkubur jauh dalam angan. Kepala Jongin rasanya hampir pecah jika coba mengingat serpihan kenangan familiar yang selalu muncul seperti kaset rusak.

Kedua orang dengan pautan usia hampir dua puluh tahunan dengan Jongin itu mengangguk pelan, perlahan meninggalkan si lelaki tan setelah mengelus surai kelam dan memberi kecupan sayang di pipi.

Ah, bukankah masih terasa hampa untuk perlakuan sehangat ini?

.

.

.

_Aku coba memejamkan mata, meyakinkan diri kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Atau mungkin, hanya delusi yang terasa begitu nyata._

_Namun, ketika kelopak terbuka; semuanya tak pernah berubah._

_Jika memang harus aku ingat semua kenangan itu, lantas harus seberapa dalam aku menggali dalam angan?_

.

.

.

Kerutan di dahi Jongin tercetak jelas, sementara kelopak matanya masih setia terpejam. Sesekali lenguhan tertahan lolos dari celah bibirnya. Peluh membanjiri tubuh tan miliknya. Dan jangan lupakan napasnya yang makin tak beraturan itu.

Sungguh pemandangan yang menyiksa untuk ukuran seseorang yang tengah tidur dalam damai.

"Aaa-!" Pekikan yang terdengar serak akhirnya keluar, bersamaan dengan kelopaknya yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

Dari ekspresinya jelas, Jongin tengah ketakutan sekarang.

'Hanya mimpi.' Suara imajiner dalam kepala menginterupsi, membuat Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan.

Ia masih didalam kamar, dengan cahaya senja yang sesekali mengintip dibalik tirai. Jemari kokohnya kini bergerak, mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah. Jongin tak pernah tahu kalau bermimpi buruk ternyata bisa mengalahkan olahraga marathon.

Ah, bicara soal mimpi; kilasan kejadian saat ia tertidur pun kini berputar kembali dalam kepalanya.

_Balutan seragam serba putih adalah hal yang pertama Jongin lihat disana. Surai kelam yang sengaja dibiarkan jatuh hingga sedikit menutupi pandangannya, tatapan tajam dari manik sewarna lelehan karamel; ia dapat melihat dirinya dengan jelas di pantulan cermin._

_"Kau sudah tampan." Bariton asing tiba-tiba menginterupsi, kekehan pelan menyusul setelahnya._

_Jongin menoleh, ukiran senyum terpatri diwajahnya sebelum dirinya menyambut lelaki asing itu dengan sebuah pelukan. "Aku merindukanmu." Katanya masih dalam pelukan._

_Lelaki asing itu kembali terkekeh, jemari pucatnya mengelus surai kelam milik Jongin. "Aku tahu." Katanya sambil balas memeluk._

_Layaknya dua orang yang tengah merindu, Jongin dan lelaki itu masih saling bertukar kehangatan lewat pelukan. Namun hanya hitungan menit pelukan hangat itu terasa erat sebelum derap langkah yang terdengar terburu mendekati ruangan._

_"BUKA PINTUNYA!"_

_Keduanya tersentak, Jongin jelas terlihat ketakutan; apalagi ketika pembatas ruangan yang ternyata terkunci itu menimbulkan suara keras akibat seseorang disebrang sana mencoba mendobrak secara paksa. Tubuhnya bergetar, tungkainya perlahan mundur sembari memandangi pintu dengan tatapan horor._

_Namun lengan pucat milik lelaki asing itu melingkari pinggangnya, mengirimkan kehangatan yang sama asingnya untuk Jongin. "Tenanglah." Katanya lembut._

_Jongin mengangguk, tanpa sadar menggenggam lengan pucat milik lelaki itu._

_"AKU TAHU KALIAN BERDUA ADA DIDALAM!"_

_Suara dibalik pintu terdengar marah, dobrakan pintu makin menggila disana._

_Untuk sesaat, Jongin berharap pintu kayu itu punya kekuatan seperti besi yang sukar dihancurkan. Namun ketika dobrakan itu berhasil membuat daun pintunya rusak; Jongin mengumpat pelan dalam hati._

_"Pisahkan mereka!" Suara yang terdengar marah itu berasal dari lelaki berbadan kekar yang pertama kali masuk ketika pintu berhasil didobrak._

_"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriakan lolos dari celah bibir si lelaki pucat, dengan sigap mengubah posisi berdiri dibelakang Jongin. Lengannya masih melingkar di pinggang Jongin, namun ada satu hal yang Jongin baru sadari; tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam dan menaruhnya tepat di perpotongan leher Jongin._

_Itu pisau. Dan jaraknya hanya beberapa milimeter dari leher Jongin._

_Bahkan Jongin bisa merasakan tajamnya hanya dengan kulit leher yang tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan ujung pisau itu._

_"Ap-"_

_"Diamlah!" Lelaki pucat itu mendesis, berbicara pelan tepat ditelinga Jongin. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"_

_Seperti dihipnotis, Jongin dengan mudahnya mengangguk; secara tidak langsung memberi izin kepada si lelaki pucat untuk meneruskan aksinya. Walaupun Jongin sama sekali tak tahu apa yang tengah direncakan lelaki ini._

_"Kau harus menyerahkannya-"_

_"Tidak!" Lelaki pucat itu dengan cepat memotong pembicaraan lelaki berbadan kekar yang sebelumnya mendobrak pintu. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya kepadamu, dan dia tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Tidak denganmu, tidak dengan siapapun. Dia hanya akan pergi bersamaku." Lanjutnya penuh penekanan._

_Sejujurnya, ada perasaan takut dalam hati Jongin. Kenyataan kalau kata 'pergi' yang dilontarkan lelaki pucat ini memiliki konotasi yang lebih mengerikan; seperti membawa pergi nyawa Jongin untuk selama-lamanya. Namun, ada keyakinan dalam hatinya. Kalau lelaki pucat ini memang memiliki rencana lain agar dirinya bisa bersama keluar dari ruangan ini._

_Ah, persetan dengan kekhawatiran Jongin._

_Kedua lelaki itu kini malah saling berdebat, sementara Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak._

_DOR!_

_Dan tahu-tahu satu tembakan lolos mengenai lelaki pucat itu._

_Jongin terkejut. Bukan karena liquid merah yang mulai terlihat di celana putih lelaki itu._

_Bukan._

_Melainkan ujung pisau yang tengah lelaki pucat itu genggam benar-benar menyayat perpotongan leher miliknya._

_"Sssh-!" Desisan Jongin terdengar, gerakan yang refleks menghindari ujung pisau pun ia ambil. Alhasil dirinya malah membiarkan lelaki pucat itu terjatuh._

_"Pisahkan mereka!" Lagi-lagi titah yang sama keluar dari celah bibir si lelaki kekar didepan sana, dan dalam hitungan detik beberapa orang menghampiri. Dengan gerakan yang cepat menyergap Jongin serta menyeretnya keluar ruangan; sementara yang lain berusaha menghalangi si lelaki pucat agar tak menghalangi langkah Jongin._

_Dan Jongin tentu berontak, ia bukan jenis yang pasrah ketika harus dipaksa keluar ruangan dengan lengan yang diseret oleh orang asing. Namun memang dasarnya sudah kalah dari segi ukuran tubuh, jadi sekuat apapun Jongin berontak tetap tidak berpengaruh._

_"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMISAHKAN KAMI!" Teriakan kembali bersua dari celah bibir si lelaki pucat, menuai tawa meremehkan dari lelaki kekar yang jadi dalang adegan 'pemisahan' ini._

_Lagi-lagi berontak, Jongin dan si lelaki pucat sama lelahnya agar bisa lolos dari lengan kekar yang tengah menahannya. Namun usaha mereka tak membuat keadaan berbalik, malah jadi olokan si lelaki kekar disana._

_Jongin diseret paksa keluar dari ruangan, sempat ia mendengar teriakan dari lelaki pucat yang masih berada didalam. Satu teriakan yang benar-benar ia dengar dengan sangat amat jelas._

_"JANGAN PERCAYA PADA SIAPA PUN. MEREKA HANYA INGIN TUBUHMU, KAI."_

Langit senja berubah jadi kelam, tak ada lagi cahaya oranye yang mengintip dibalik tirai kamar Jongin. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, dan kini bersiap untuk makan malam.

Namun percayalah, biar pun tubuhnya berada disana; pikirannya masih terjebak dalam mimpi yang sama sekali tak bisa hilang didalam kepala. Mimpi itu seperti kaset rusak yang terus menerus berputar dalam angan, sampai Jongin bisa ingat detail kejadian didalamnya.

Jadi, ini mimpi atau memang kenangan yang sudah berhasil digali?

.

.

.

_Dikehidupanku sebelumnya, mungkin aku adalah orang yang jahat. Atau mungkin aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Hingga dikehidupanku yang sekarang, aku tengah dihukum._

_Aku dihukum untuk mengingat kesalahanku dimasa lalu._

_Dan harus menebusnya dimasa sekarang._

_Apa ini adil, untuk diriku yang tak pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti dikehidupanku yang dulu?_

.

.

.

Hari membosankan sudah terlewati, Jongin yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu mengurung diri dirumah kini bisa kembali bersekolah. Tentu, bertemu dengan Doyoung dan mendengar celotehan celotehannya lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan harus diam dirumah dan mendengar semua omelan sang ibu tentang kesehatan.

Walaupun kadang celotehan dari Doyoung sulit untuk Jongin pahami. Atau malah, seringnya celotehan Doyoung tak pernah masuk dalam logika milik seorang Kim Jongin.

"Aku percaya, aku adalah reinkarnasi seorang pangeran di era Joseon dulu. Mungkin dulu aku adalah putra mahkota yang gagal menikahi cinta sejatinya karena terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putri perdana menteri yang amat kaya raya."

Nah kan, sudah Jongin bilang; celotehan Doyoung memang tak pernah masuk logika.

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk, sesekali berdeham pelan mendengar perkataan yang terkesan narsistik dari mulut seorang Kim Doyoung. Mencoba untuk terlihat seperti orang menyimak, walaupun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak tertarik dan lebih memilih mengambil penanya sambil menuliskan sesuatu yang random diatas meja.

"Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku tidak mendapatkan restu dari Ayah dan Ibu karena berpacaran dengan Momo."

Jongin mengangguk. Lagi.

Kini ia paham arah pembicaraan Doyoung.

Jadi, selama dirinya izin sakit, si bocah tengik sok kegantengan ini ternyata menjalin kasih dengan gadis dari kelas sebelah bernama Momo. Murid pindahan Jepang yang mendadak populer karena kencantikannya. Dan ketika Doyoung coba mengenalkan Momo pada orang tuanya; ia malah mendapat ceramahan tentang pentingnya pendidikan daripada mencoba mendapatkan hati gadis keturunan Jepang.

Intinya orang tua Doyoung menyuruhnya untuk fokus belajar.

Tapi si bocah sok kegantengan ini malah menganggap bahwa kedua orang tuanya menentang hubungannya dengan Momo.

Ah, sungguh bocah yang pintar mendramatisir keadaan.

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi Ibu dan Ayah akan mengenalkanku pada seorang gadis- Hei!" Jemari Doyoung refleks menepuk lengan Jongin yang tengah asik menulis diatas meja. "Kau mendengarkan aku tidak, sih?!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, tanpa sadar sedari tadi ia malah menggambar tak jelas diatas mejanya. Yah, mungkin mendengarkan celotahan Doyoung di jam istirahat bukanlah salah satu pilihan yang bisa diambil untuk menghabiskan waktu. "Aku dengar, kok."

"Bohong!" Bibir Doyoung maju beberapa milimeter, entah mengapa ada perasaan rindu dihati Jongin ketika melihat raut sok manja dari temannya yang satu ini. "Kau sibuk menggambar sedari tadi." Dan tanpa tahu malu jemari Doyoung kini menyingkirkan lengan Jongin, memperlihatkan 'hasil karya' yang dibuat lelaki tan itu selama mendengarkan celotehan tak bermutu milik Doyoung.

"Hei- kau benar benar tidak sopan!" Komentar yang sengaja dibuat kesal itu terdengar, namun alih-alih menanggapi, Doyoung malah memperhatikan ukiran pena diatas meja yang sebelumnya Jongin buat.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau pintar menggambar." Katanya dengan alis yang bertaut. "Kai- Apa itu Kai?" Lanjut Doyoung penasaran.

Alis Jongin juga bertaut, bukan karena membaca gambaran yang berupa tiga rankaian huruf miring itu. Melainkan merasa bingung sendiri karena tanpa sadar malah menuliskan salah satu nama yang familiar. Nama yang selalu gagal untuk ia hilangkan dalam kepalanya.

"Itu..." Jongin berhenti sejenak, masih belum pulih sepenuhnya dari lamunan. "Itu sebuah nama."

"Sebuah nama?"

"Ya, namaku dikehidupanku sebelumnya."

Doyoung tertawa. Tidak. Terbahak lebih tepatnya, sudut matanya bahkan sedikit mengeluarkan liquid bening. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana Doyoung dan Jongin bisa berakhir jadi pusat perhatian satu kelas.

Ah, persetan dengan kehidupan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Berisik, Doyoung!" Jongin coba menghentikan tawa lelaki disebelahnya. Namun gagal dan malah membuat telapak tangan yang semula digunakan untuk menutupi celah bibir Doyoung, penuh dengan cipratan liur yang Doyoung hasilkan disela tawa.

Sungguh menggelikan.

Delikan tajam Jongin berikan, bukan hanya kesal karena telapak tangannya yang terkena air liur Doyoung melainkan juga karena tawa Doyoung yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau juga percaya omong kosongku soal reinkarnasi."

Jongin mendelik. Lagi.

Jadi Doyoung sudah sadar kalau celotehannya memang omong kosong.

"Jadi, Kim Jongin." Doyoung melanjutkan menggoda Jongin dengan nada suara yang terkesan seduktif. "Dikehidupanmu yang sebelumnya, namamu adalah Kai, hm?"

CTAAK!

"SAKIT, BODOH!"

Dan itu berakhir dengan 'jitakan sayang' yang Jongin berikan untuk Doyoung.

.

.

.

_Atau, mungkin aku tak pernah hidup sebelumnya._

_Dan tak pernah ada kesalahan dikehidupanku sebelumnya._

_Juga tak pernah ada delusi yang terasa begitu nyata._

_Mungkin hanya ada bagian dalam otak yang rusak, hingga semua yang aku lihat jadi begitu membingungkan._

.

.

.

Jongin kira hubungannya dengan lelaki berjas serba putih itu sudah berakhir, namun harapannya segera pupus ketika disuatu sore sang ibu mulai lagi dengan omelannya soal kesehatan. Dan memberi salah satu kertas yang berisikan tentang hasil tes Jongin.

Kertas putih yang ada dalam genggamannya itu bertuliskan kata-kata asing yang tak bisa Jongin pahami, tapi satu hal yang ia paham; keadaannya tak cukup bagus hingga ibunya membuat jadwal rutin agar Jongin bisa berkonsultasi soal sakit kepalanya dengan para dokter ahli di rumah sakit.

Dan ini adalah hari pertama dari jadwal pertemuan nan membosankan yang wajib Jongin temui.

"Tapi, Bu, aku tidak memerlukan ini. Sungguh. Obat-obat itu sudah cukup membantu menghilangkan sakit kepalaku." Entah ini sudah alasan keberapa yang Jongin lontarkan untuk menggagalkan pertemuan yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa.

Bahkan ibunya sudah menyiapkan mobil dan supir yang menunggu didepan sana agar Jongin bisa berangkat sekarang juga. Tapi lelaki tan ini terus saja beralasan.

"Jadi kau mau menghabiskan seumur hidupmu dengan bergantung pada obat-obat itu?"

Jongin terdiam. Tak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa, atau lebih tepatnya memberikan alasan apa. Karena ia sudah tahu karakter ibunya; sekali mengatakan suatu hal maka ia juga harus melakukannya sama persis.

"Ayolah, nak. Ibu hanya ingin kau sembuh dan hidup normal seperti yang lain. Bukan bergantung pada obat-obatan penghilang rasa sakit itu."

Helaan napas terdengar, itu dari Jongin; yang kini tengah balas menatap ibunya yang juga tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan memohon. Ayolah, kalau begini Jongin malah jadi tidak tega untuk menolak.

"Lagi pula siapa yang bisa bahagia melihat anaknya selalu kesakitan setiap hari."

Tidak.

Pertahanan Jongin runtuh sudah. "Baiklah, Bu. Aku pergi."

Memang, jika disinggung soal kebahagiaan sang ibu; Jongin jadi lemah. Dan seketika jadi anak yang penurut.

Maka dengan langkah yang amat berat, ia menggerakan tungkai keluar. Masuk kedalam mobil kemudian dalam hitungan menit meninggalkan hunian keluarga Kim.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Jongin mengeluh sakit kepala, ia juga mengalami gangguan tidur. Untungnya beberapa obat penghilang rasa sakit dan antidepresan yang diresepkan dokter bisa membantunya. Tapi tetap saja tak membuat kekhawatiran Nyonya Kim hilang.

Malah makin menjadi ketika melihat kecenderungan Jongin untuk minum obat ketika rasa sakit mulai terasa dibagian kepalanya.

Dokter selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, katanya ini semua diakibatkan amnesia pasca kecelakaan. Tapi, persetan dengan amnesia. Jongin bahkan hampir setengah tahun siuman dari kecelakan, dan tetap saja tersiksa.

Keputusan pun dibuat Nyonya Kim, tentang jadwal konsultasi dengan ahli psikolog dan hal-hal lain tentang psikologi yang mungkin akan lebih membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepala Jongin.

Kembali pada Jongin yang kini masih duduk dengan wajah tertekuk didalam mobil. Manik karamel nya menatap keluar jendela mobil, sesekali memperhatikan lampu merah ketika kendaraan beroda empat itu berhenti dipersimpangan.

Hanya empat persimpangan kalau Jongin tak salah ingat, setelahnya ia sampai disebuah gedung yang sebenarnya sangat amat malas untuk Jongin kunjungi.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan."

Jongin mengangguk paham, pemberitahuan yang terdengar retoris dari sang supir membuatnya bangkit dari tempat duduk. Membuka pintu mobil kemudian melangkah ogah-ogahan masuk kedalam ruangan.

Bau khas obat dan dinding yang sengaja diberi warna putih keseluruhan adalah dua hal yang Jongin dapatkan ketika ia sampai di lorong gedung itu, ia hanya perlu pergi ke meja resepsionis didepan sana; menyebutkan namanya kemudian semua beres. Karena sang ibu sudah mengurusnya lewat sambungan telepon sebelum ia sampai tadi.

Jadilah dirinya sekarang mengekori seorang wanita yang diyakini sebagai salah satu perawat disana, masih dengan langkah yang terkesan malas; Jongin sampai didepan sebuah pintu –yang juga berwarna putih senada dengan dinding.

"Dokter Lee sudah menunggu anda didalam." Katanya mempersilahkan Jongin masuk.

Jongin lagi-lagi mengangguk, alih-alih menanggapi ia malah memutar kenop pintu kemudian mendorong satu-satunya pembatas ruangan disana.

"Oh?" Bariton asing terdengar masuk rungu. "Tuan muda Kim, sudah datang?" Pertanyaan retoris kemudian menyusul, ukiran senyum dari lelaki asing yang tengah duduk didepan Jongin menyapa. "Silahkan masuk." Lanjutnya terdengar sangat ramah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil menurut; untuk melangkah masuk dan duduk tepat dihadapan si lelaki asing yang tadi sempat dipanggil sang perawat dengan sebutan 'Dokter Lee'.

Berbeda dengan koridor diluar sana yang didominasi dengan aroma obat yang cukup membuat hidung Jongin muak, ruangan Dokter Lee ini sangat nyaman. Ada aroma lain yang tanpa sadar membuat Jongin merasa kalau ruangan ini bukanlah salah satu bagian dari rumah sakit yang tengah ia datangi.

Warna dindingnya juga tak sama, seperti sengaja diberi polesan biru langit didalam sana.

"Kau suka?" Pertanyaan dari Dokter Lee membuat lamunan Jongin sedikit buyar. "Aku dengar aroma kayu manis bisa sedikit menenangkan orang-orang yang tak suka 'bau' rumah sakit." Lanjutnya seolah bisa menebak pikiran Jongin yang tengah bertanya tentang aroma yang memenuhi ruangan Dokter Lee.

"Yeah." Jawaban singkat terlontar, sebenarnya Jongin sudah malas. Sebaik apapun kesan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini, pada akhirnya tetap juga bertugas mengorek hal-hal serta alasan yang membuat kepala Jongin serasa mau meledak.

Senyuman ramah masih terpatri di wajah Dokter Lee, dari umurnya Jongin bisa menebak kalau lelaki ini hampir seusia dengan ayahnya. Dengan wajah yang ramah ini mungkin Jongin bisa dengan mudah bercerita segala hal tentang kerisauannya.

Atau malah Jongin akan bungkam saja untuk cari aman?

"Jadi, Nyonya Kim bilang kalau kau terus menerus mengkonsumsi obat yang pernah aku resepkan meskipun kau tahu kalau itu bisa membuatmu ketergantungan pada obat." Sang dokter mulai dengan mengulang keluhan ibunya tentang masalah Jongin. "Bisa beritahu aku alasannya, Tuan Muda Kim?"

Helaan napas terdengar, sedikit tak nyaman mendengar dirinya sendiri dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Tuan Muda' namun Jongin enggan untuk memprotes. "Kepala ku sering sakit, dan juga aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Dan obat-obat itu bisa membantumu?"

Jongin mengangguk.

Ada jeda beberapa saat, hening seketika tercipta. Sang dokter yang lebih memperhatikan Jongin, seolah menunggu lelaki muda yang ada dihadapannya untuk berbicara lebih lagi. Dan Jongin yang memang tak banyak bicara, juga bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Bagaimana pun juga, Dokter Lee ini orang asing bagi Jongin –walaupun kesan pertamanya sangat terasa hangat untuk Jongin. Tapi tetap saja, Jongin bukan tipe yang merasa nyaman untuk menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orang asing.

"Sebenarnya, Jongin." Sengaja Dokter Lee mengubah posisi duduknya jadi sedikit lebih condong kedepan, sehingga sedikit mengikis jarak diantara dirinya dan Jongin. Dan untuk kali pertama Jongin mendengar nama aslinya keluar dari celah bibir lelaki yang satu ini. "Kau tidak bisa tidur atau tidak mau tidur?"

"..."

"Ada yang mengganggumu? Kau bisa ceritakan apa saja padaku. Apakah itu tentang tugas sekolah yang menumpuk atau mungkin –tentang mimpi yang membuatmu tak ingin tidur?"

.

.

.

_Bagaimana cara membedakan delusi dengan kenyataan ketika semua membuat kepalaku hampir meledak?_

_Banyak hal yang membuatku frustasi, salah satu dari sekian hal dalam daftar milikku adalah; ketika delusi sudah tercampur dengan kenyataan dan aku kebingungan sendiri._

_Ah, sejak kapan aku jadi segila ini?_

.

.

.

Duduk ditepi ranjang sendirian, gangguan tidur yang selalu dikeluhkan kini menghampiri Jongin. Sempat diliriknya jarum jam yang tergantung pada dinding disana; sudah menunjukan angka dua. Dan harusnya Jongin sudah terlelap, walaupun besok adalah hari libur –tapi bukankah ini adalah waktu yang normal untuk setiap orang normal lainnya mendapatkan waktu istirahat dengan tertidur lelap?

Sayangnya Jongin bukan masuk kategori orang normal sehingga ia tak bisa untuk tidur. Bahkan memejamkan matanya saja terasa sulit.

Manik sewarna lelehan karamel itu kini beralih, menatap pantulan dirinya yang tengah duduk sendirian diatas ranjang.

_Rasa sakit dikepalamu mungkin disebabkan stress, dan itu tak bisa dihilangkan oleh obat. Semua tergantung sugestimu saja, Jongin._

Kata-kata Dokter Lee tiba-tiba terngiang dikepalanya, membuat denyutan didalam sana mulai terasa; dan menimbulkan nyeri yang amat.

"Shh-" Jemari kokoh milik Jongin meremas surai kelam miliknya, bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dikepala; namun kenyatannya memang tak menimbukan efek yang berarti.

Kilasan mimpi memenuhi angan, seolah berputar dengan suara Dokter Lee sewaktu dirinya menemui jadwal konsultasi sore tadi. Terlalu ribut untuk keadaan kamar yang hening, nyatanya satu-satunya yang membuat kegaduhan didalam kamar itu hanya isi kepala Jongin yang makin dipenuhi oleh kilasan mimpi soal lelaki pucat itu.

_Kenapa tak membuktikannya sendiri –kalau semuanya memang hanya mimpi?_

Kelopak yang semula terpejam sontak terbuka, menampilkan manik karamel yang menatap ragu pantulan diri dalam cermin. Dengan langkah yang tertatih Jongin melangkah mendekati cermin.

Entah kenapa dorongan dari suara imajiner dalam kepalanya tak bisa ia tolak.

Jemari kokoh Jongin tak lagi meremas surai kelamnya, melainkan berpindah pada perpotongan leher. Mengelusnya pelan sebelum menengadahkan kepalanya guna untuk melihat segaris bekas luka disana.

Tidak. Semuanya memang bukan mimpi.

Sedikit tak percaya, namun Jongin dapat melihat dengan pasti ada bekas luka sayatan yang memanjang disana.

Diperpotongan lehernya ada bekas luka sayatan tepat di area lelaki pucat itu meletakan pisaunya untuk menggertak lelaki lain yang coba memisahkan Jongin dan dirinya dalam mimpi. Ah, atau bukan dalam mimpi –tapi memang dalam kejadian yang Jongin lupakan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue?**

Hai~ Penulis disini, dan ya, saya tahu satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter. Tapi kesibukan penulis tidak bisa di tolerir lagi, dan menghasilkan waktu yang amat lama hanya untuk menyelesaikan tulisan ini.

Penulis mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan menyimak cerita ini. Dan juga banyak terimakasih lagi yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan komentar di chapter sebelumnya. Penulis tahu, mungkin masih banyak kesalahan (seperti typo bertebaran dll) di chapter pertama. Dan penulis sudah meminimalisir hal itu di chapter ini. Semoga bisa menikmati chapter ini!

Oh ya, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya:)


End file.
